SMacked One Shot, I finally Realize
by lovlyangl
Summary: One shot on Mac and Stella. He's sick and she's concerned. Checking on him feelings come to the surface. Rated "T". Reviews welcome. Done on August 31st 2008 at TalkCSI.


**CSI:NY One Shot - "I finally realize"**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl**

I do not own these characters, just the story.

.......................................................................................

It was a cold wet night in New York when Stella headed home. She was concerned about Mac. He had been ill all day and it had taken the whole team to make him go home and rest.

Getting into her car Stella just didn't feel comfortable about him being alone. Taking out her keys she seen Mac's key on her ring. They had always given each other their keys just in case they were needed in an emergency.

Starting the car, Stella headed in the direction to Mac's home. She wasn't sure why she had this feeling that he was very ill, but she did. As she pulled into his driveway she parked the car and walked up to his door. Turning the key she entered and called his name.

"Mac! Mac, are you here?" asked Stella.

Not getting any response Stella checked the den, followed by the kitchen. Not finding him in either place she headed upstairs to his room. When she neared the door she could hear him moaning.

Walking in, the first thing she noticed was that his sheets and himself were soaked in sweat.

Nearing the bed she took her hand and placed it on his head. Realizing he was burning with fever she ran into his bathroom grabbed some Tylenol and a cold cloth.

Stella knew the first thing she had to do was get Mac out of those wet clothes and sheets. Pulling back the covers she noticed he was still fully dressed in his suit.

_"Damn it Mac Taylor, what the hell are you trying to do kill yourself?"_ asked Stella.

Knowing she wasn't going to get a response, she began undressing him. As she unbuttoned his shirt and removed it she used all her strength to pull him up and remove his shirt.

Once she had it off she layed him carefully back down.

As she watched for any signs of change, she reached for his belt. Pulling it from his waist she then undid the clip and pulled the zipper sliding his pants down his legs.

_"Come on Stella, no time for shyness_," she said to herself.

Once she had him fully stripped, she bathed his body with cool water, all the while trying to maintain her blush.

As she continued with her task she hadn't realized Mac was fully awake with fevered eyes watching her. Knowing that she was blushing from her cheeks to her toes.

With Mac now fully bathed she took a look up to see if he had waken yet. Seeing he was still asleep she got up and headed to his dresser, pulling out black sweats and a black t-shirt.

_"Jesus Mac, is everything you own black?"_ she said to herself.

Turning back towards the bed she helped him into his sweats.

_"Come on Mac. I need your help. You're not exactly light you know. I should smack you a good one. What are you trying to do kill yourself? You know better then to sleep in wet clothes."_ said Stella with anger.

"_Mmm... sorry Stel, I'm so sick, help me."_ whispered Mac.

Stella stood up and grabbed the thermometer. Placing it in his mouth she waited till it beeped.

_"Oh God, 104.2. I think I should get you to a Hospital."_ said Stella.

_"No! No Hospital Stella. Please, just some Tylenol."_ said Mac.

Stella always knew Mac hated Hospitals. Almost as much as she did.

Grabbing the water she gave him three Tylenol's. After he swallowed them she rolled him onto his side and pulled up the sheets. Then rolling him the other way she pulled up the other side.

_"What are you doing there Stella?"_ asked Mac.

_"Changing your sheets, they are soaked in your sweat."_ she huffed.

_"I'm sorry Stella. I don't mean to cause you so much trouble."_ said Mac.

_"It's no trouble Mac. It's what friends do for each other."_ said Stella.

_"Stel?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What if I told you I didn't want to be your friend? What if I told you I have fallen in love with you. That I've always been in love with you. Would you run Stella?"_ asked Mac.

Stella felt the slightest shiver tingle her to the very core.

_"Mac...you're burning with fever. Once you feel better this conversation will be forgotten."_ said Stella.

Stella was shocked. She couldn't believe what Mac had just said. But she had to admit he certainly gave her something to think about over the next few hours. She knew their relationship had changed. She'd known since Frankie and the fire. She knew the looks and glances between them had changed, the feeling of want and need that shook her to the core every time he smiled at her or brushed her arm.

Bringing herself back from her thoughts she walked out and found Mac sleeping again. Leaning over the bed she pulled the covers up. Bending down she kissed his head.

_"Sleep now Mac. You'll feel better soon."_ she whispered.

Leaving the room Stella headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. She knew she'd be staying the night. She also knew she'd be here till Mac was better.

_"Always I feel so comfortable here. Strange, it's like I've always belonged here. Damn you Mac Taylor for putting these thoughts in my head."_ Stella said to herself.

Heading over to the couch with her coffee she sat down and read the paper. Looking over at the clock she realized it was 2am. Grabbing one of the pillows she leaned her head back and fell into sleep.

...........

The next time Mac awoke he looked over at the clock.

_"4am. God I ache so bad. I could have swore Stella was here. God I can still smell her perfume."_ said Mac with a groan.

Trying his legs he realized he was still weak. Heading to the washroom he heard this loud sound. A deep snoring sound.

Walking towards the living room he seen Stella all curled up on her side snoring into the pillow. Smirking to himself, he whispered....

_"Stella! Stella! wake up Stella."_ said Mac.

_"Mmm.... come on Mac, not now, I'm to tired."_ she said.

Smiling to himself he realized she was thinking about what he had said. He knew he was fevered at the time, but he also knew everything he said to her was true.

Knowing she was to tired to wake. He picked her up and carried her towards the spare room but as he neared the door he changed his mind and took her to his room.

Laying her on the bed she curled up and fell back into sleep. Climbing in beside her he carefully pulled up the covers and laid down. Whether it was instinct or need Stella turned herself and cuddled herself under his neck.

_"Mmm...so warm."_ whispered Stella.

Wiggling herself closer to his heat Mac realized how right she felt beside him. He also realized how complete he felt with her, almost as if this is where she belonged, had always belonged.

Wrapping his arm around her he fell back into sleep himself while inhaling her beautiful scent.

...........

The next time Stella woke she felt herself wrapped in someones arms. Looking up she seen she was in bed with Mac. Looking under the covers to make sure she was still dressed she wondered how the hell she gotten into his bed.

Seeing Mac was still sleeping she carefully removed his arm and tried to get out of his bed without waking him.

_"Where you going Stella?"_ asked Mac.

Blushing deeply she lowered her head and whispered....

_"How did I get here Mac? How did I end up in your bed?"_ asked Stella.

_"Stel.... look at me please. I can't hear you otherwise."_ said Mac.

God this was awkward, but what could she do. She had to look at him.

_"How you feeling Mac? And how did I get here, in your bed?"_ asked Stella again.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to tease her.

_"How did you get here? You brought yourself here. You crawled in beside me don't you remember? You whispered you loved me, you needed me, you had always needed me to love you. Don't you understand Stella, you love me."_

As she looked at Mac she realized he was smiling sinisterly. Slapping his shoulder she tried to get out of his bed for a second time.

_"Once again Stella, where are you going?"_ asked Mac.

_"Mac.....please."_ said Stella.

Knowing he had her good and frustrated, he pulled her on top of him shocking her once again.

_"Maaaaaaac...."_ she panicked.

Flipping her under him he said...

"Please Stella, please don't leave me. Everything I said to you last night was true. It wasn't the fever talking Stella, it was the truth. The truth I have been to unsure to admit. I need you to understand Stella that I've fallen in love with you, that I've always been in love with you."

"Mac, you don't know what..."

"Listen Stella. I do know. I also understand your fear. God Stella I can feel your body quivering under mine. Don't deny it Stella. Not now. I need to hear you say it too."

Stella was so unsure what to say. She was so deeply lost with having Mac's warmth cover her from the outside world. For the first time in a long time she felt at peace. She felt the surge of sensual need erupt within her.

Looking up at Mac with all the passion inside her she whispered in a quivering breath....

_"I need you Mac. I need you to touch me, to bring me to life. I want you to love me, have always wanted you to love me."_ cried Stella.

Knowing Mac had the answer he was looking for he took his hands and wrapped them within her beautiful hair. Then bending his head to meet her lips he stopped a breath away and whispered....

_"Forever Stella, I want forever."_ said Mac.

_"Yes Mac. I will give you forever. For** I finally realize **it was you. You who protected me from my storms. You who guided me back to the world with your nurturing and trust. You that had always been the one who truly loved me."_

Knowing no more words were needed. Mac softly touched his lips to Stella's. Sending them both into the world of passion, of desire and of eternal love.

**The End**


End file.
